Of Laughs, Love, and Three Random Things
by Tiva-Jisbonxxx
Summary: Hopefully this will be a series of drabbles, it's up to you what comes of this. Most will be Jisbon centric  but some, depending on what you guys want will be other ships or even just friendship stuff. Full summary inside, your reviews decide what happens
1. A broken watch, peppermints, and a hug

So I don't own the Mentalist! There I said it, it's out there! It is on my Christmas list though so fingers crossed.

Description: Based on the prompt A broken watch, peppermints, and a hug that goes too far

"Jane," Lisbon hollered, stomping into the bullpen from a meeting with the new boss. Their new director already seemed to have a problem with the team and he just took it out on her.

**10 minutes earlier**

"Agent Lisbon, please, sit down."

"Yes boss, and let me lead by saying I never would have let Jane come along if I knew that…"

Wainwright held up a finger silencing her "Agent, anyone who could have predicted what Mr. Jane did would have to be psychic." He grinned at his little joke before continuing, "However, if anything like it happens again both of your jobs will be on the line."

**Present**

When she stormed into the bullpen and saw the empty sofa she turned and glared at her team. Her eyes were met by a confused Van Pelt, a worried Rigsby, and a stoic Cho. "He's in your office," Cho said looking back down at his computer. Without responding she stormed out of the room.

Slamming open her office door she sent Jane her best glare. "Jane," she snarled "after the stunt you pulled today…"

"Liiiiisbon," he whined, drawing out the syllables in her name, "Lisbon it's broken."

Concern filled her face and she rushed over to where he was laying, with his eyes closed, on the couch. Crouching down next to him she, somewhat purposefully, placed a hand on his forehead with her fingers in his curls "What's broken?"

In response he gingerly placed his arm where she could see it. She looked it over concerned; she hadn't thought that the perp had landed on Jane with enough force to actually harm him. However, when she looked closer she didn't notice anything wrong, let alone broken. Shoving his arm away from her, she remembered why she came in here before, she was pissed at Jane. "Jane, what the hell were you thinking today?"

"It's broken Lisbon," he repeated unwilling to drop the subject.

She sighed, the anger seeping out of her, feeling the weight of the day crash down around her she asked wearily "What Jane, what's broken?"

He held out his wrist again and, with his bottom lip stuck out slightly, pouting, he pointed at his wrist. Glancing down at first she didn't notice anything wrong, "Jane," she huffed, but he didn't say anything, he just kept looking at her.

Looking back down, she noticed his watch for the first time. Its hands had stopped moving and a large sliver of glass was missing from it. "Oh," she murmured, "I'm sorry Jane, that's not something…" She paused unsure of how to bring up his late wife.

She was saved from finishing though when Jane answered "Don't you recognize it Lisbon, you gave it to me for my birthday last year."

She did recognize it and she remembered giving it to him. The one he used to have, the one his wife had given him, had broken. He had been distraught, like he was now.

If it had been anyone else or at any other time Lisbon insist that it wouldn't have happened like it did; but looking at Jane, his blue-green eyes shining with what he denies were tears, she pulled him into a close hug.

Lisbon had never been more hyperaware of where she was than at that moment, she could hear Jane's soft breathing, feel his heart- or maybe it was hers- beating erratically, and she couldn't help but taste the sweet peppermint on Jane's lips. She watched as his lips, a mere centimeters from hers, were wetted by his tongue.

Acting on impulse she closed the distance between their lips, his eyes widened in shock but he responded quickly. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close, she melted into his touch. Nipping at his lower lip, she forced his mouth open desperately wanting to taste more of that peppermint on his tongue. Jane quickly forced back pushing his way into her mouth, making her moan softly with pleasure.

A loud cough broke both of them apart "Boss, the suspect's lawyer is finally here," Cho said, "I can take care of it if you need me to."

She blushed, "N-no, I'm coming." Fleeing the room, she licked her bottom lip still tasting Jane. Biting down, she felt something give way and tasted a sudden explosion of mint flavor; she whipped her head around, a small smirk playing at her lips, saw Jane with a smile that mirrored her own.

So what do you think! All reviews are fantastic, but what I really want to know is what do you want. More, less, think the ending stunk (I did), I have nine more of these prompts so I can do more if you want them or you can suggest stuff. If you want to suggest a prompt all you have to do is pick three seemingly unconnected things like hugging, peppermints, and destroyed time keeping devices.


	2. Twins, an invitation, & a locked closet

**Sorry it took so long for a new update, but I made it in time for Valentine's Day that has to count for something! The girls make an appearance and if you don't know who they are I try to introduce them here but if you like them and want to read some more of my stuff with them you can read Lisbon's Nieces and School Daze.**

**As usual I own nothing! Well, the girls are mine or at least I made them up.**

**Prompt: Identical twins, a party invitation, and a locked closet.**

"Late to work again Lisbon, I might understand if you had a young child in your house; but with four teenage girls you would think making it to work on time would be easy."

Lisbon glared at him and mumbled something rude into her coffee cup, it would be one thing if someone who actually left the CBI building was harassing her for being late, but Jane was in the same spot he was last night when she left and she seriously doubted he left the couch in her office except to change and maybe shower, she was pretty sure there was one in the building. "What was that?" he asked, referring to the insults she had been mumbling as she shuffled over to her desk.

"Nothing boss, I was just saying that I'll try to be on time tomorrow." She spat back sarcastically. I really need more coffee before I can deal with him, she thought.

As she returned from the kitchen area with another cup of coffee in her system and a half cup in her mug, Lisbon began to feel more like a human being. Which, she figured, was enough for her to man up and head back into the office; walking in she noticed that Jane still hadn't moved from his spot on her sofa. Rolling her eyes, she took her place behind her desk and started on paper work. After an hour or two of silence passed, Lisbon went digging through her purse searching for her iPod; she instead found a small white envelope.

How she could forget that the envelope was in her purse she would never know, it was why she late that morning. She had been trying to rush the girls out the door, she had to get them to school on time and they were already running late. They were in the car pulling out of the drive way when Kate had exclaimed, "Wait!"

She had slammed on the breaks jerking them all forward, whipping her head back Lisbon asked, "What?"

"I f-forgot something," she said quietly.

"Well hurry up and get it then, we're going to be late."

Running back into the house, Kate quickly reemerged with a white envelope in hand. Climbing back into the car she presented it to her, "Here Aunt T-Tess, can you give this t-to J-Jane?"

"Stick it in my purse. Now let's move if you're late to school one more time the principal is going to think I'm an unfit mother."

"Lose something Lisbon?" Jane asked, his eyes still closed as he laid there on the sofa. If she didn't know any better sometimes she could swear he really was psychic.

"Found something actually," she replied, "here." She flicked the envelope across the room at him, hitting him in the arm.

"Ow Lisbon, paper cut," he whined clutching his arm.

"Aw, poor baby," she said, rolling her eyes.

Picking up the envelope he asked, "What is it?"

"Well Jane, it appears to be a white envelope."

Gently tearing open the flap, he pulled out a black piece of paper. "You are invited to attend Abby and Kate Lisbon's Sweet 16, tomorrow at 6." he read aloud, "Oh Lisbon, can I go? I'll be on my best behavior!"

She laughed, "Best behavior? I'd like to see that!"

"So Abby and Kate are the twins?"

"Yeah, they're identical."

Jane laughed, "Lisbon they're all identical. Black hair, green eyes, and they have your sarcasm."

"No, Lily's a blonde," she corrected.

"My mistake," he replied as he lay back down on the sofa.

It was the day of the party and Lisbon was coasting into the driveway at 6. It's a good thing the girls are already home, she thought, wouldn't want them to be late to their own party. As she was getting out of the car she watched Jane coast into the driveway next to her. Standing next to the passenger side door she waited for him to get out, when he didn't she slid into the car next to him. "Talk me through this Lisbon." He said when she closed the door.

"What?"

"Talk me through this, what's going to happen when I walk through that door?"

"You're serious, Jane you have gone toe to toe with murders, cold-blooded killers and you're scared to walk into a couple of teenage girls' birthday party?"

"You summed that up pretty well Lisbon. Now could you do the same with tonight's events?"

"Alright, um, okay let's start with the girls. Abby is the one with the spiked dog collar on, she's going through a goth phase." She said in response to his questioning look, "she'll have her hair in pig tails and the ends are tipped red. Abby and Becky will most likely be the only two who actually talk to you, okay. Kate probably won't talk to you, if she does though she has a bit of a stutter it's the worst when she's nervous so if she comes up to you be patient and do not try to read her. Becky will probably come up to you right away, since the last time you met them she has become obsessed with the psychological aspect of your mind reading, she's pretty good too. If her hair is down she'll look a lot like Kate but Becky has a purple streak running through her hair so look out for that. Lily is quieter and she's the blonde so if nothing else you'll know which one she is."

"Are we the only one's coming then?"

"No, their boyfriends should be here already. Abby and Kate are dating the twins, Abby is with Tim and Kate is with Rick. I still can't tell them apart but their usually attached at the hip so just go with that. Becky has Neal, he dresses like a young Republican type, probably like you did at that age, in a dress shirt and jeans; watch out though cause he has a con man streak and sticky fingers so make sure when he leaves you have your watch and wallet with you. Lily is with Sev and he's another one you shouldn't try to read. He's a quiet, sweet kid and I don't want you to wreck that.

"Their dad and uncle might make an appearance too. They haven't really been over much though since I adopted the girls, but Tommy and James both said they would come. Tommy is Abby and Kate's dad and James is Becky and Lily's."

He sighed, "Alright I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, besides it's like you said I've gone toe to toe with mobsters and killers what are eight teenagers gonna do."

They walked up to the door together and when they got there Lisbon cautioned, "I can't make any promises about what's going to happen when we go in there."

Ignoring her he pushed open the door, "Ladies first."

She giggled in a very un-Lisbon like way, grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door. "Hey sis glad you could make… it…" Tommy joked; as he turned around he gaped at a smiling, still giggling Teresa.

"Hey Tommy, I didn't know you were here yet. Where's your car?"

"We parked around the corner, wanted to surprise you when you got here. Didn't know you'd be bringing a date."

"He's not my date, he's my consultant and Abby and Kate invited him. Now who's we."

A loud barking laugh drew everyone's attention to the kitchen door, they watched as James immerged, with a beer in hand, followed by two blondes. "Hey Tess, good to see ya! Hope you don't mind I helped myself to a drink." He said as he walked up to Lisbon, giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Glaring at Tommy she asked "So what were you saying about bringing a date?"

"I meant to tell you about this Tess." James continued, "This is my new girlfriend Molly," he said motioning to the woman on his right.

"And that's Sarah," Tommy added begrudgingly.

As Lisbon sent a steady glare at Tommy and Jane shifted uncomfortably next to her, Becky walked up, never one to be shy, she announced, "And this is Jane, he's Aunt Tess' consultant. Now unless you still need him I'm going to have him assist in amazing and astounding the _guests_ at the _party_." Putting heavy emphasis on those two words she grabbed Jane by the hand and pulled him over to where the teens had gathered.

Her guilting had done its job though and Lisbon and Tommy both looked at each other suitably embarrassed at how they had acted. "So how long have you been with Sarah," she asked meekly.

"Since the divorce was finalized."

"Hey here's an idea," James cut in, "why don't we send the kids out. They can go see a movie or something and the three of us can catch up and you can get to know Molly and Sarah."

She smiled, "Sure I'll see if that's okay with the girls."

Two hours and three bottles of wine later, everyone had gotten to know each other pretty well. Or at least they had gotten enough liquor in their systems that no one thought twice when Molly said, "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Oh come on," Lisbon laughed, "that's a game that should stay in high school, where we left it."

"Come on Lisbon," Jane said with a grin, batting his eyelashes at her, "it could be fun."

"Yeah, Tess," everyone else joined in.

Rolling her eyes, she poured herself another glass of wine, "Whatever, how are we going to start?"

"Ah," Jane said with a gleam in his eye, "that, my dear, is easy." Grabbing one of their empty bottles he placed it on its side on the floor of her bedroom. "Circle up; we spin to see who asks first."

The game started out simply enough, everyone staying behind the unspoken line, the truths things you could tell your mother about and the dares were less than risqué. As time went on and more alcohol was consumed though things got a bit more out of hand; now questions were flying about sexual partners and the dares took a turn for the naughty, Lisbon still couldn't tell you how the whipped cream got involved. After around an hour things, at least for Lisbon, were taken to a whole new level. "Tess, your turn," Jane said, his words slightly slurred, "truth or dare?"

"Truth," she replied after a second of thought, her speech heavy from the wine. Everyone groaned at her answer, "What?"

"This is your fifth truth in a row, sis." James replied, "We know everything you have to tell us, from your favorite color."

"Green," the group chorused.

"To your last lay," he continued.

"Mashburn," they chorused again.

"Fine," she said indignantly, "dare."

"Fantastic," Jane said, his eyes gleaming, "and since it's your first one of the night I'll even take it easy on you." The group groaned and Lisbon started to protest but he continued, "You and me, in the closet, playing another fun game from high school, or so I've been told, called 7 minutes in Heaven."

She sobered quickly at that comment, "Jane, I don't think so."

"No, no, no Tess a dare's a dare." He said standing up and grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her along.

As the door shut behind her she turned, twisting the door knob in a futile attempt at escape. She felt the knob give slightly and then nothing, with a shout she jiggled the door knob back and forth in aggravation listening to four, very intoxicated adults giggle from behind the door. She turned in the closet, silently fuming; her hands were curled into fists and pressed close to her chest acting as a small barrier between her and Jane. "Now I'm not sure, but I don't think this is how the game is supposed to be played," he whispered.

His breath was warm as it brushed against her face and he was so close, she could feel him breathing and was that his arm wrapping around her waist pulling her even closer. Just one kiss, she thought, it is a dare and what harm could it do. Pushing up on her tiptoes she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. Maybe it was the wine, but the feeling of Jane's lips against hers, the feeling of his arm wrapped around her, pulling her in; it made her head swim. Her mouth opened and her tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip, reveling in the contrasting tastes; the tart wine he had been drinking and the sweet flavor that was just Jane. She nipped at his bottom lip when his mouth stayed shut, "Ah, ah Teresa," he whispered pulling away from her, his voice was husky and sent a chill down her spine when he said her name, "play nice."

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back down, "We only have a couple of minutes, there's no time for nice."

Taking a different approach this time she wound her arms around his neck to insure that he wouldn't try and pull away this time. She kept her mouth closed, reveling in the way his lips felt against hers; then after what she felt was a suitable amount of time she opened her mouth again, captured his lower lip between her teeth, and gently she began to suck on it. When he moaned softly she smirked and slid her tongue in his now open mouth. Her tongue danced in his mouth, happily exploring the new territory and enjoying the taste that was Jane. When she thought she had probed every corner of his mouth she felt him push back, his tongue wrestled with hers fighting with her for dominance. She grinned and let him take over; reveling in how great it felt to finally be doing, well doing this.

As one hand moved up and began to entangle itself in Jane's blonde curls, Lisbon let her mind wander. How long have we been in here, she thought dreading this to come to an end. The broke apart, both short of breath and smirking. With her thoughts still hazy from a heady mix of lust and wine Lisbon pulled Jane down and as the closet door swung open whispered, "Next time we should try a locked office."

**Buh Bam! So what did you think? Was it worth the wait? Let me know by hitting the review button at the bottom! You can also give me a new prompt, all you have to do is give me three, seemingly unconnected things and I'll do the best I can to write it!**


End file.
